Question: ${\sqrt{25} = \text{?}}$
$\sqrt{25}$ is the number that, when multiplied by itself, equals $25$ If you can't think of that number, you can break down $25$ into its prime factorization and look for equal groups of numbers. So the prime factorization of $25$ is $5\times 5$ We're looking for $\sqrt{25}$ , so we want to split the prime factors into two identical groups. We only have two prime factors, and we want to split them into two groups, so this is easy. $25 = 5\times 5$ , so $5^2 = 25$ So $\sqrt{25}$ is $5$.